1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear structure of a vehicle provided with a curtain air bag apparatus.
2. Background Art
In vehicles, and particularly in automobiles, an air bag apparatus is ordinarily provided in order to protect a passenger when, for example, the vehicle rolls or is involved in a collision. One type of air bag is a so-called curtain air bag, which expands and deploys inside the vehicle cabin so as to cover a side window glass. One type of curtain air bag is long in the front-rear direction so as to cover a plurality of units of side window glass disposed at intervals in the front-rear direction. According to the disclosure of Japan Patent Publication Ser. No. 2004-189099A, a curtain air bag is formed extremely long in the front-rear direction, such that it is possible to cover all of three units of window glass disposed at intervals in the front-rear direction. In the configuration disclosed in JP 2004-189099A, in a stored state, the curtain air bag is fixed to the vehicle body along the upper edge of the side window glass, and also fixed to a rearmost pillar.
Incidentally, when the side window glass is covered by the curtain air bag from inside the vehicle cabin, particularly during a vehicle roll, it is desirable that the curtain air bag can sufficiently counter external force (can maintain tensile strength) toward the inside of the vehicle cabin or the outside of the vehicle cabin. Thus, it is desirable that not only is the upper portion of the curtain air bag fixed to the vehicle body, also a portion corresponding to the rear end of the curtain air bag, i.e. a portion along the rear edge of the side window glass, is fixed to the vehicle body.
On the other hand, the rear pillar is covered by a rear pillar trim in order to, for example, appear more attractive from inside the vehicle cabin, and the rear pillar trim is formed with a member that is much harder than a soft roof trim covering the inner face of a roof panel, such that the rear pillar trim is not easily damaged by personal belongings or the like. More specifically, ordinarily the rear pillar trim is formed from a hard synthetic resin. When a side window glass directly in front of the rear pillar covered by the rear pillar trim is covered with the curtain air bag, in a stored state, the portion of the curtain air bag along the rear edge of the side window glass is covered by the rear pillar trim such that it cannot be seen from inside the vehicle cabin. Accordingly, it becomes necessary for the curtain air bag in a stored state to be deployed inside the vehicle cabin while at least the upper portion of a predetermined end edge, which is the end edge of the rear pillar trim to the outside in the widthwise direction of the vehicle, is deformed forward. That is, a predetermined end edge of the rear pillar trim is positioned in the immediate vicinity of the side window glass, so while at least the upper portion of the predetermined end edge is deformed forward, the curtain air bag in a stored state is deployed inside the vehicle cabin from a space between the predetermined end edge and the side window glass created by this deformation.
Incidentally, a middle pillar positioned at the front edge of the side window glass is ordinarily covered from the inside of the vehicle cabin by a hard middle pillar trim. In order to, for example, prevent interference (being caught) by (the upper end edge of) the middle pillar trim when attempting to expand and deploy the curtain air bag from a stored state, it is desirable to dispose the curtain air bag such that it passes to the inside in the widthwise direction of the vehicle of the inner edge of the middle pillar trim in the widthwise direction of the vehicle. In this manner, due to the curtain air bag in a stored state being extended rearward in a state having been positioned significantly inside in the widthwise direction of the vehicle in order to prevent interference by the middle pillar trim, at the rear pillartrim portion, the curtain air bag is in a state positioned significantly inside in the widthwise direction of the vehicle from the predetermined end edge.
However, the rear pillar trim is made of hard material and so is not easily deformed, and thus in a state in which the curtain air bag in a stored state has been positioned significantly inside in the widthwise direction of the vehicle, in order to deploy the curtain air bag inside the vehicle cabin it is necessary to deform the rear pillar trim an extremely large amount, so it is difficult to insure smooth expansion and deployment of the curtain air bag.
Also, U.S. Patent Application Publication Serial No. 2004/0150198 discloses a curtain air bag apparatus configured such that the curtain air bag is deployed from the rear pillar trim, but USPA.P.S.No. 2004/0150198 makes no specific disclosure with respect to the layout of the curtain air bag.
Also, JP 2004-314655A discloses a structure in which a hard trim is provided above the side window glass, but this publication does not disclose the curtain air bag being deployed from the rear pillar trim.